


The Caretaker

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt:</p>
<p>Melinda/Skye/Jemma/Bobbi: Follow Melinda, as she fattens the three other women up, herself staying as slim and in shape as ever, with the others slowly losing their fit figures until all three are barely mobile and rely on Melina to feed them and take care of them. Not dark, though, as all four dearly love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



"Oh my god, Melinda, that was fantastic!" Bobbi praised, gingerly rubbing her belly.

May smiled fondly at the petite blonde beauty. "It's Thanksgiving, my love, I had to pull out all the stops,"

Skye laughed as Bobbi stood up to clear the table, shirt riding up slightly over the soft swell of her bloated stomach. "Bobbi! My god! You look pregnant!" she wheezed, clutching her middle.

Jemma poked softly at Skye's tummy. "You know what they say about people that live in glass houses, darling," she chided gently.

"What?" Skye huffed indignantly. " I don't..." She looked down, mortified, forgetting she'd had to undo her jeans to make room for dessert. "Oh,"

"Yea," Jemma chuckled softly, grunting as she stood, with difficulty, hand resting on her own swollen stomach. "Well, I'm overdue for a nap,"

Bobbi and Skye nodded in agreement. "You girls go, I'll clean up here," Melinda smiled. "'Night!"

***

The pattern continued over the next several months: Melinda would make a huge, heavy meal then stay back to clean up while the others napped. Soon, she noticed, the rich foods were taking a toll on their waistlines.

"Do I look fat to you guys?" Bobbi asked one day after breakfast, burping softly into her fist.

Skye shrugged. "Getting there, yea. But don't worry about it. I'm not," she smirked, pinching one of her own small love handles.

"I've noticed it, too. I've put on about ten pounds," Jemma chimed in. "Must be all your delectable cooking, May,"

Melinda chuckled. "I can stop. Make healthy food,"

"No!" all three said in unison.

"Ahhh. So you want to be fed up and fattened like my own personal herd of cattle then, huh?"

The three heavy women all blushed varying shades of crimson at having been caught. "It's nice not having to watch my figure," Bobbi admitted.

"Girls?" Melinda asked the other two, who nodded in agreement. "Alright, then. Hope your stomachs are made of lead,"

***

The weight found itself onto the women easily over the next year, settling on bellies, hips, thighs, and butts. The trio were constantly being equally stuffed by Melinda so there was no jealousy or animosity. May relished the slow development of double, then triple, chins; the rounding of hips; the bloating of bellies; the thickening of thighs.

By the time Thanksgiving rolled around the following year, all three women were dangerously close to being immobile, relying on May for everything from being bathed to being fed. She doted on her three little pigs, massaging away the aches and pains brought on by their extreme obesity; rubbing aching bellies full to bursting with her superior cooking; tending to their carnal urges, kneading creamy rolls of fat under her supple hands, soothing egos uncertain about their new heft.

After the fattened women had been fed their very large meals and were sleeping, bellies full and rubbed, she tucked into her own meal, sighing contentedly. She loved being a caretaker.


End file.
